clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Just Wanna Dance
Ghosts Just Wanna Dance is a Club Penguin Animated Short. The song is by Cadence and The Penguin Band. It aired on October 7th, 2012 and the preview was on October 3th, 2012. Also it was available for purchase on iTunes on October 9, 2012. It is the seventh episode in season one, and the seventh episode overall. Trivia *The song was found on Amazon UK on this page. *This is the third music video in Club Penguin. *Herbert makes a cameo leaning up against a tree in the video. **Herbert was holding a picture of a crossed-out sun, which may be a clue about the upcoming Operation: Blackout. **Herbert has the same look as he does in The Party Starts Now (Song), Except holding the map, not the wrench. *Businesmoose was seen in a picture frame. *The end of the first part, sung by Franky, hints the fact that you must find the Five Spooky-Keys to access the Ghost Lab. *At the end of the video, Cadence breaks the fourth wall by flying right at the screen. *The three penguins that appear in the video are the same from the Halloween Party 2012 trailer. *A sample of this song can be heard at the Halloween Party 2012 Club Penguin homepage. *You can use this song for your igloo Gallery Herbertopblack.png|Herbert's cameo. GhostsJustWannaDance3.png|Creak! GhostsJustWannaDance4.png|Businesmoose's portrait. GhostsJustWannaDance5.png|"What was that?" GhostsJustWannaDance6.png|One of the three penguins looking around the Haunted Mansion. GhostsJustWannaDance7.png|One of the three penguins looking at the portrait of Petey K. GhostsJustWannaDance8.png|Two of the three penguins looking around the Haunted Mansion. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|Franky as a ghost. GhostsJustWannaDance10.png|The three penguins looking at the wall. GhostsJustWannaDance11.png|A secret door appearing. GhostsJustWannaDance12.png|"What's going on?" GhostsJustWannaDance13.png|G Billy and Stompin' Bob singing and playing "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance" as ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance14.png|"What's that noise?" GhostsJustWannaDance15.png|"Huh?" GhostsJustWannaDance16.png|The Penguin Band singing "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance" as ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance17.png|"AHHH!" GhostsJustWannaDance18.png|The three penguins surrounded by Cadence and The Penguin Band as ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance19.png|Cadence as a ghost. GhostsJustWannaDance20.png|Cadence trying to make one of the three penguins dance. GhostsJustWannaDance21.png|One of the three penguins getting used to dancing and Cadence being a ghost. GhostsJustWannaDance22.png|Two of the three penguins shocked to see that penguin become a ghost. GhostsJustWannaDance23.png|Two of the three penguins becoming ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance24.png|Cadence flying to the sky. GhostsJustWannaDance25.png|The Penguin Band with Very Scary Ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance26.png|Cadence dancing with Very Scary Ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance27.png|Cadence and The Penguin Band singing and rocking out together. GhostsJustWannaDance28.png|The three penguins rocking out with Cadence and being very happy as ghosts. GhostsJustWannaDance29.png|A view of the Haunted Mansion from a far distance. Cadence ghost.png|Cadence seen breaking the fourth wall at the end of the video. Song Lyrics Franky: Night falls on a spooky scene, Deck the icy halls with black and green, As the shadows rise here on Penguin Isle, From the darkness there's a distant scream, Whoa, that sounds like it's getting closer! Drums are getting louder, Bass is getting lower, Then the shadows spin, You'll be joinin' in, But first ya gotta find the keys Penguin Band and Cadence: Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' up on the floor Cadence: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance, I don't wanna haunt your igloo, If you chill we party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance Franky: There's music seeping out of every room, Follow the noises down, inside the gloom, Frozen still in fright, nothing like a sight, Of a penguin dancing on a tomb Penguin Band and Cadence: Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' up on the floor Cadence: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance All the ghosts are getting crazy but they're not here to scare you, Just to haunt the dance party, every puffle is there who Came to get their creep on, so I'm spinning this song, Use your spooky spooky voices as you're singing along Ghostly Chorus: Aaaaaaah,Aaaaaaah,Aaaaaaah,aaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Cadence: We're not here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance Only want to haunt your igloo, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance, The ghosts just wanna dance, The ghosts just wanna dance Video Sneak Preview Full Version SWF http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/341.swf Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:2012